Treevale
Treevale is a town situated in The Grasslands. Wilton can asks for quests from the townspeople. About Treevale Treevale is a town sheltered by the woods, with a hollow tree as the entrance gate. There is a water well located in the middle of Treevale, surrounded by houses and shops. Townspeople * Charles Sockslot. An old man. * Chicken Person. Recently closed his business. * Fiona. A young woman. * Farmer Joe. A perpetually crying man. * Mailan Melvis. Often refuses to deliver letters. Quotes Charles Sockslot: Get outta here. I know how kids get their kicks! Telling rude jokes, stealing pigeons, eating cardboard, setting fire to cars. Wilton: You, uh, really have your finger on the pulse of the youth. Look, I need Rubies! Charles Sockslot: Uh, what was that? I can't hear you on account of my bad hip! Wilton: Nevermiiiiind. I'll find help elsewhere. Chicken Person: I hear you were out in Greenacre? Pa-kwak! Traveling through bandit country, no less! Say, you must have used the travel wells then! Cluck Cluck. Wilton: I did. How do you know about those? Chicken Person: Yeah I set them up, no biggie you know... The use a networks of underground rivers to connect places. When you enter a well it's like a water slide that jets you through to the next well on the line. They're fast, efficient, and much cleaner than those gross sewer pipes that mushroom kingdom uses. Wilton: Cool... cool... But why are you dressed as a chicken? Chicken Person: Well why are you dressed as a human? Wilton: ... Wilton: Hey Joe, are you okay? I followed a hysterical wailing all the way over. Farmer Joe: No... no, I'm NOT okay! *sniff sniff*. Something truly awful has happened... My wife fled to Fort Venison when we argued. How can a farmer like me hope to save her? Wilton: Well, I guess I could escort you and... protect you? but I really need to find my papa. Farmer Joe: Great! Let me hop on my chicken and I'll follow you to Fort Venison. Lets go rescue my wife! Mailan Melvis: Hey, kiddo. Everyone's talking about your Dad. Mr B's taken him to his Moon Base. That place is guarded by all kinds of monsters, plus, it's on THE MOON. Like, what? Nobody ever writes letters to Mr. B, though, so I never have to go there. Mailan Melvis: Don't tell anyone, but if someone sends a letter to the Wastelands or Pirate Cove... ...I just eat the mail and tell them I delivered it! Like I'd go all the way THERE. (After completing Farmer Joe's quest) Farmer Joe: Oh Broomhilda, how I missed you sweet voice. You brought us back together, young man! Broomhilda: Grunk. Farmer Joe: Our hero, come back later for some free bacon... Nothing says 'adventure' like pork! Wilton: Free bacon? Awwwww yeah, that's my jam. Maybe Dad should get Dad-napped more often. Chicken Person: Those bad boy bandits are dangerous! Cluck cluck. I'm surprised you make it back in one piece. I've seen bandits and creatures beyond this land... I've been told that there are dinosaurs in Wastelands! *shudder* Best to run back home kiddo. Fiona: Hey there, short, pale, and adorable. Don't look so upset... I can help with your Dad. If you need Rubies, I saw Captain Bones King near Shady Willows. You know, the terrifying demon who feeds on children in the night. Wilton: But... I'M a 'children'! I have to run to my bed after I turn off the light at night! I... guess it doesn't matter. Nobody else can do it. Captain Bones... let's throw down. (After collecting 3 Rubies) Wilton: Hey Joe, you got any of that sweet, sweet free bacon sizzling for me yet? Broomhilda: GRUNT. Farmer Joe: Broomhilda says to please be patient... though she didn't say it quite so sweetly. Wilton: It wasn't easy, but Captain Bones won't be bothering you anymore. Fiona: Yessssss. That'll teach him to not like my selfies on Palstagram. Wilton: That's what this was about? That's crazy! Fiona: HE was the crazy one. These selfies are sublime. #nofilter #iwokeupthisway #blessed Wilton: Right, well... I got my Ruby, so I'm going to go somewhere less... this. What the what? What in the name of Sparkles' mighty hooves was that? Fiona: It sounded like it came from the Lighthouse. Whatever it was... it sounded nasty! Wilton: The Lighthouse... oh no... MUM! (After the destruction of Grasslands Lighthouse) Charles Sockslot: That punk mailman hasn't delivered any letters to me in months - he's been eatin' 'em! It's gotta stop! Deep in Crystal Mines, legends tell of a giant stamp... and a Ruby. Mailan Melvis: Giant... s... s... oh my heavens. I'd never need to eat another letter again! Wilton: Who doesn't love the taste of stamps? But if there's a ruby I'll head there right away. Mailan Melvis: Y'know, I don't get why they call me a 'male man'. I mean all men are males right? Wilton: What? I mean... you DO know it's 'mail man', right? You're joking? Mailan Melvis: That's what I said 'male man'. It seems weirdly specific. Fiona: Ugh, it's so noisy lately! Can't a girl contour in peace? Why are you still hanging around here? Don't you have some parents to ransom or something? Wilton: Yeah, that's where I'm going now. Fiona: Okay, well, good luck, I guess. Try not to get obliterated or... whatever. (After collecting the giant stamp) Wilton: Mr. Mailman, prepare your mind to be boggled. I have a gigantic stamp for you! Mailan Melvis: Oh. Em. GEE. This is the greatest day of my life - Hand it over! Here, take the mail, I don't want it anymore now I have this! Now go... quest or something. Leave me with my precious... yeeeeesss... preciousssss... (After receiving the mail) Charles Sockslot: Hmmm... I guess you kids are good for more than just delinquency. Got yourself a Ruby, too. Say... Did the mailman have anything for me? (If answer with 'yes') Charles Sockslot: Hoo-weee!, my subscriptions! 'Sandals with Socks' Monthly and 'Everything is Terrible' Weekly! Go on, get! Don't you have a wall to graffiti or a rap song to play too loud? (After unlocking Pirate Arena) Farmer Joe: Did somebody say 'free bacon'? Because that's what we have, and that's what time it is. Wilton: It's bacon. It's free. Those are my two favorite things. Load me up. Farmer Joe: Enjoy! And thanks again for your help. I missed that curly tail like you wouldn't believe. (After receiving the free bacon) Wilton: Say, Joe, uh... something is kind of low-key freaking me out about all this. You're selling bacon, but... your... pig, uh, wife, Broomhilda is... uh. Doesn't she mind? Farmer Joe: You kooky kids. Mind? Broomhilda LOVES bacon just like any normal human woman. Wilton: But that's... I mean, it's not... she... pig... I think I need to go lay down. (Having bikini bottom inside backpack) Charles Sockslot: Say! That's a mighty nice bikini bottom you have there... I had a pair just like those but I wore them out... don't ask! Wilton: Believe me, I don't want to know. (If answer with 'yes') Charles Sockslot: Why not give that shiny pink pair to your old pal? Aye? Wow... I look GOOD! I mean- ridiculously, face-meltingly goooood. Here take my old pair, I don't need them any more. Trivia * The conversation Wilton has with the Chicken Person references Super Mario video game. * The arrow in the B-Mart billboard points the wrong way.